Haven
by Haterfire
Summary: this is my first story that i wrote, so i want your honest opinion. Alex meets a guy name Gabriel who seems and feels so familiar to her. But there's something he's not telling her. Is he as Vampire, Werewolf, Witch or Angel? you'll have read and see.


**Prologue **

Lately I've been having these strange dreams, dreams about some guy, who I've never met before. Every dream is different, well he is different. The only thing that remains the same is his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes. I want to know who this guy is and why is he in my dreams?

**Chapter 1**

It was the first day back to school since March break had ended. I spent most of March break helping my best friend Tracy move away to New York with her mother. Tracy and I have been friends since 3rd grade. She had pulled my hair because I wouldn't share my book with her, and after she apologized we were inseparable. It was sad to see her go, especially since she's very emotional. We are complete opposite which is probably why we get along so well. She is very outgoing, loud and over emotion, while I'm more laid back, quiet, like to keep to myself type of person. When we're together we are crazy and complete trouble. School wasn't gonna be the same without her.

I made my way to my first class of the day which was math (Great). I took my seat in the back of the class and waited. Slowly students came into class and then finally the bell rang.

"Okay first things first Class" Mr. Jacob said and held out a piece of paper. "Seating Plan!" there was fake excitement in his voice. A number of students groaned and complained but Mr. Jacob ignored them and continued what he was saying. He called out student by their name and told them their new seat. "Gabriel Smith, you will seat beside Alexandria Phillips."I wasn't really paying attention to what Mr. Jacob was saying. I was looking out the window watching the calm breeze blow through the trees. Watching as the birds fly freely across the sea like sky and then someone was blocking my view. I was about to complain, say something to the person but that's when I was his eyes. It was the same brown eyes from the dreams I've been having. His eyes were beautiful, and had me paralyzed, and I could do was stare at them.

"It's you again" I said without realizing it.

"Um sorry have we met before" he said

I froze my brain realizing that I had said those words out loud. "Um sorry I thought you were someone else"

He smiled and it nearly blew me away.

"I'm Gabriel" he said

"I'm Alexandria but just call me Alex"

It was weird on how comfortable I felt around him when I don't even know him first of all and I don't trust him. (But I never trust new people I met) There was something about him that was familiar to me. I'd like to say that it was his eyes, but deep down I knew it was more than that.

"So how was your March Break?" he asked

"Fine, I guess. Nothing important happened"

"Really nothing" he seem surprised

"Well apart from my best friend moving away, yeah nothing happened"

"Sorry about your friend" he said

I shrugged my shoulders "It's fine she'll most likely call me later telling me all about her new school" I didn't mean to tell him that

"Where did she move to?"

"New York" why was I telling him this like it's his business

"So after that nothing else happened"

I nodded "Well don't sound to surprise I'm not an interesting person"

"I like to think you are"

At first I thought he was bullshitting me but when I looked into his eyes I saw that he wasn't. I fought with myself not to blush so I just l looked away from him.

"Okay now that everyone is settled in their new seats and new partners" Mr. Jacob said.

The class started laughing at what he had said.

Mr. Jacob shook his head and rolled his eyes "Ha ha, okay class grow up"

I looked back over at Gabriel and was surprised to see him looking at me. I looked away quickly in shock and heard him laugh.

I looked at him again couldn't help the smile that played on my lips "is there something I can help you with"

He shook his head "Nope, I'm just watching you "

Okay creep much "why"

"You're beautiful" he said then his hand reached out towards me, I moved away "What are you doing? "

He stopped and he hand went back to his side and he looked away. "Nothing" I heard him mumble.

Awkward was what the moment was now, and I can't stand awkward so I decided to change the subject.

"How was your March break?"

He turned around to face me "Good, I just moved here"

I was surprised "Oh well welcome to Ocean Terre" I said offering my hand for him to shake. He looked at it and then smile and shook it. His hand was warm and soft, real soft. But that wasn't what surprised me. I was the sudden electricity that ran throw me. I was something that I've never felt before. I knew that the normal reaction would have been to let go and start screaming (Okay maybe the screaming part wasn't normal but I know that it was something that I'd do) but I didn't want to let go. The current that ran through me was pulling me in and I enjoyed the feeling. I looked into Gabriel's eyes and I could tell he felt what I felt. He let go of my hand and took out a piece of paper and started copying down the note Mr. Jacob was writing on the white board, acting as if nothing had happened. I sat there for a minute longer trying to understand what just happened. I turned to face the front of the class, took out my note book and started copying the note as well. I knew Gabriel felt what I felt, and I'm pretty sure he knew what it was all about. I wanted to know answers and Gabriel better give them to me.


End file.
